11 days travel in Thailand (2017)
Hi. Thanks for reading my blog for 11 days travel in Thailand. Here's my trip goes as follows: Budget The budget is RM10000 and under for 11 days trip. The price includes hotels/hostels/guest houses that I stay, eat, drink, rent a car and public transportation. Hotels/Hostels/Guest House that I stay * Laemthong Hotel: An old hotel in Hat Yai which looks very classic. Near to Robinson Supermarket and railway station. Price 820bhat/night. * Connect Hostel: A hostel is located 800 metres away from Chiang Rai Night Bazaar and 1km away from CentralPlaza Chiang Rai. Friendly hostel owner. Price 1200bhat/night. * Orchid Hut Guesthouse: Next to the Chiang Rai night bazaar and parking garage. Price 500bhat/night. * The Night Bazaar Place: Very close to Chiang Mai Night Bazaar and Muslim street food. Price 1100bhat/night. * Siam Tulip Guesthouse: Dutch owned guesthouse and restaurant. Near to Pornping Tower and Chiang Mai Night Bazaar. Remember that the toliet needs to share with everyone. No private toilet. 500bhat/night. * Full House: Situated outside Khao San Road. It's a hostel/hotel but required to walk a bit further to reach Khao San Road. And it's less busy hoste/hotel. 390bhat/person/night. Internet Some hotels/hostels/guesthouse doesn't provide free WiFi and some limit to 1 user per room. For data, I use Dtac 2mbps GO NO LIMIT plan which costs 300bhat/month. Best internet if you travel outside WiFi area is unlimited mobile internet. For internet at hotels, hostels or guesthouse, the internet speed is fast enough. Up to 60mbps-70mbps. Elevators/Escalators There are a total of 31 elevators and escalators during my trip. Watch https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLh9Pe9RWkx6F9Gwwu8tUZAH0ChF7y0LGC for complete list. Food and Drinks * Yunnan Food: This is my first time in my life to eat Yunnan food. You can eat it at Mae Salong which is Chinese Yunnan Village. Must try pork leg with Mantou (steam bread). * Khao Soi: This is also my first time in my life to try Khao Soi. It's just like Wonton curry noodles to me. But it's delicious. I wish to eat more again! 1 of my favourite Northern Thai dish. * Pad Thai: I have try many versions everywhere in Thailand and at my hometown. Khao San Road's Pad Thai taste very great! * Tom Yam: Thailand's Tom Yam is much spicier than Malaysia version one. It's much original! Sour and spicy soup. Normally with prawns, chicken or pork into it with lemongrass and lime. * Kebab: Middle East food can be found by Muslim Arab people. I taste it at Chiang Mai Night Bazaar. * Soda: No sweet and tasteless. Best for cooling inside your body. I have ever try few sodas made in Thailand with some mixture of any syrup. But I have try few times without mixing any syrup. * Food on the train (Chiang Mai-Bangkok): This is my first experience dining on the train in my life. Price is 190bhat/person. They give you either English or Thai menu. You can choose any 4 sets of meals come together with rice and soup. The food is not too bad. Food serves by 7pm Thailand time. * 7-11: I try a few different kinds of food. Perfect if you are always on the go and hungry. * Claypot steamboat (Chiang Rai Night Bazaar): Very good and cheap steamboat. You can eat with 2 persons. Only 100bhat per meal (either chicken or pork. Seafood is 150bhat). * Ayutthaya Food: Some of them is I have ever eat before and some I never eat before. The food taste great. I take a tour package which costs 600bhat/person include lunch. Drinks not include and need to pay extra for drinks. Place I Go * Hat Yai: No need to say because I go many times already. * Chiang Rai: I really miss Chiang Rai for 8 years. You must go the White temple which is nice to photography. It is much less busy city than in Chiang Mai. * Mae Salong: A Chinese Yunnan village in Thailand. Must try the pork leg with man tou (steam bread). * Mae Fah Luang/Doi Tung: Where nice flower and also a palace located here. * Mae Sai: Where I buy fake GoPro. Also, the best place to bargain for electronics and other goods. * Golden Triangle: A place you can see 2 other countries which is Laos and Myanmar. * Chiang Mai: The most busy city in Northern Thailand. * Doi Suthep: Where the popular temple located here. Inclined elevator which cost 50bhat/person (non Thai) or 20bhat/person (Thai). * Doi Pui: A little further from Doi Suthep. Much cooler than in Chiang Mai city. About 20km from Chiang Mai and about 1 hour drive to here. * Bangkok: main city of Thailand. * MBK Mall: Most main mall in Bangkok. * Bobae shopping area: Where you can bargain some clothes here. * Khao San Road: Most busy nightlife in Bangkok. * Ayutthaya: Where you can see old temple in Ayutthaya. Most of people do a day trip instead. * Chinatown (Yaowarat)